


Scrambled Eggs and Heart

by Mortonimo



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, domestic Todd is a turn on for Dirk, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortonimo/pseuds/Mortonimo
Summary: Dirk tries to cook eggs, but everyone knows his skills and not for good reason. Todd teaches him how to make scrambled eggs and Dirk finds it cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a lot, but I guess my soties are better short and sweet. If I tried for a thousand words, the story would have just been dragged out. Gold star for effort

Todd came to consciousnesses via the smell of burning and also the very loud fire alarm. He sprung up from his bed and decided to survey his house for a blaze. Instead of a fire, he saw a lanky, panicking man in a flamboyant yellow jacket attending to a smoking pan. "Dirk, what are you doing?" Todd didn't sound surprised to see Dirk, this wasn't the first time Todd had awoken to Dirk setting of the fire alarms. 

"Making scrambled eggs for breakfast. Though, I think it might be food for the garbage." Dirk sighed.

Todd hated the defeated looks Dirk gained from failure of any sort. "Would like me to help you?" Todd asked not wanting the man before him to be upset at himself.

"Well, if it isn't to much trouble..." The man looked down at his failed attempt at Sunday breakfast. Todd reassured him it was no trouble, and grabbed the egg carton from the fridge and started teaching.

"You see, eggs are one of the hardest food items to cook. Even the best chefs struggle with them." Todd let Dirk whisk three eggs that Todd cracked into the bowl. And then, he splashed in a bit of milk and added seasoning. "And that was the easy part. Now you have put them in the skillet." Todd poured the mixture into a new pan.

"So Todd, when did you learn how to cook?"

"You know, living. I like to eat good food, so I had to learn how to make good food. Also, I would cook for Amanda whenever I went over." Todd shrugged it off. He let the eggs at the bottom solidify before scraping it so more of the egg could cook, "The trick is to let it sit enough so that it becomes solid, but not long enough for it to burn. It's like an omelette but scrambled."

Todd handed Dirk the spatula so that he could try. He did, but badly. He of course did it on purposely, because what Todd did next was cute, to be quite frank with you. Todd grabbed his hand holding the spatula and guided him. Since Todd was the smaller dude, to reach around Dirk, he had to press all of him against Dirk. Dirk no longer could think straight (no pun intended).

Dirk was really turned on at this point. When the eggs were finished and plated he swiveled to Todd. "Thank you Todd."

"It was nothing, really. If you need anymore tips, I'd be happy to help." Dirk had one way of thanking him on his mind. Dirk stepped closer to Todd, backing him against the counter. 

Todd's heart palpated in his rib cage, each beat intensifying with every centimeter Dirk got closer. His thin lips hovered over Todd's, "Thanks," Dirk mumbled before closing the nanometers between them. Todd was frozen for two seconds, his lips started to move against the other. 

Thin arms snaked around Todd's waist, not before grabbing his hips first. It was Todd's turn to be turned on.


End file.
